Girl Meets Season 4 - Lucaya and Riarkle focus
by Laryha
Summary: Hi guys. So I was so upset with the end of Season 3, I think the writers wanted to continue. So this fanfic is Lucaya base to give us the end we deserved. I inspired myself in a bunch of fanfics I read, Boy Meets World and previous Girl Meets World episodes. I did changes in parts I didn't like about other fanfics and adds things too. if you like Lucas and Riley don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Credits: Yuniesan (Girl Meets World Season 4)

So. I will start by saying that English is not my native language so be patient with me here! Ahah

So this fanfic will be what I wished season 4 would be like. I believe the series would be like this because of the previous history the authors made with Boy Meets World, so this fanfic follows some parallels to continue the history. Also, I was very inspired by Nothesc fanfic "From Texas to Graduation: a Lucaya history" and Yuniesan so I will actually pretty much follow her doings, I have talked to Yuniesan, and I will post the links to her story here in the parts that I imagine the same and I will write only the changes I made.

Guys, I have talked with Yuniesan. The parts that I will post the link to her stories in the parts that I would "use" for mine and I will add here in my post only the things I have changed for my own story.

For those that were angry, that was the agreed and I will not be writing anything of Yuniesan only my changes. Hope you guys understand. I have received some really awful messages before, calling me awful names, really disappointed at GMW fans, I guess most part of you guys didn't learned ANYTHING with the program, not even kindness.

Please if you love GMW and Rucas go to the link and read her story and if you like Lucaya and Riarkle once you finish her chapter you can come back here and read the changes and different story that I am creating.

So we all have seen that there are innumerous parallels showing that based on Boy Meets World Lucas and Maya is equivalent to Cory and Topanga, so I will try to follow that baseline. But here this will be like the first episode of season 4 right after the last episode of Girl Meets World Season 3 "Girl Meets Goodbye".

So everyone knows until last season, Maya told Lucas to pick Riley and tell her he loved her. Well let me explain my thinking her:

1) In Season 3 Maya was overwhelmed about the pressure that Riley was putting on her. Everyone saying that she was becoming Riley was making her think that it was true. Finally, Riley breaks her saying so many things and blaming her on trying to become Riley. That upsets Maya so bad that Maya really started to believe that was the true, so she tried to change herself back to old Maya.

2) At the Sky, Lodge Maya is now believe everything others people suggest her, so everyone says she is becoming someone else and they want the old back? Okay, if that is what it takes her to not lose her friends she will bring the old Maya back. There are multiple signs that Maya is just forcing herself to be old Maya, it was not a natural process.

3) The first step to start bringing old Maya was to step back from the Triangle as she had always done, she said to Lucas "if you care about me tell Riley's you love her". So he did and broke Maya's heart in pisses.

4) People change people: That's the lesson we learned as the secret of life, but it doesn't seem that's applicable to Maya's changing right?

So starting now to come back to the story, in the last episode of Season 3 Riley had the debate about leaving to London, she and Lucas are together but nothing happened between them yet, they just keep slowly.

The school is back, things kept the same flow for a month or so.

Girl Meets Saturday Detention

They had been sophomores for two weeks and Riley couldn't believe that Maya had done something so crazy that it landed all six of them in Saturday detention at the same time. She couldn't help but be angry at her best friend for causing it, Riley didn't want anything bad on her permanent record.

"Why did you have to do? Why Maya?"

"Because Zay kept saying that we needed to do something crazy", Maya said. "and he's right I've had the need to do something for a long time".

"But you threw mashed potatoes at the cafeteria lady, she never did anything to you, and on top of that instead of stopping you forced everyone into this crazy food fight, that we had to clean up afterward on top of having to be here today".

That was just one of the examples of Maya's constant attempts to force herself to become the old Maya again, maybe it could help her put some feelings behind as well, to focus on something else more then triangle was good.

"Oh here comes Lucas the Good", Maya said, "Ranger Rick wants to be a good person but I know you have a little bad in you".

"If that's what you want man". Lucas said doing the typical sign of a cowboy.

"And they are back on," said Zay.

As they started walking Riley tried to hold Lucas' hand, he has a glimpse at Maya, to see that she was looking in other direction and then he hold hand with Riley. Going in the classroom direction the met Mr. Matthews responsible for their detention for the mess in the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy," said Riley.

"I am not your Daddy today," said Mr. Matthews separating Riley from Lucas and putting her in a table as far away as possible from him. "Let's get to work, you have a to write a paper about a battle during a war in American history, so I chose the Civil War for you all, and you each have to write it from one side of the war."

"Which side do I get," said Maya

"Riley, Smackle, and Farkle, you each are part the union side, Maya, Lucas, and Zay you get the Confederate side of the war."

Riley was giving Maya a cold shoulder because of the mess. Maya couldn't understand Riley, that was what she wanted she craved for old Maya, why was she mad now?

"This feels like that time in middle school, where you were in Ripley town, and I was in Mayaville", Maya tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah, except do you remember how that turned out Maya? Everyone went bad except for me. I learned since that I just want to be Riley and not a part of you".

The only thing Maya wasn't disposed to change about herself anymore was her grades, she had realized she is not stupid, and Middle School grades didn't matter so she had a chance. Riley found the books for the exercise, but Maya did her activity by herself, of course, she would still stop from time to time to paint, but instead, she drew a picture of the civil war in her paper, doing a kind of illustrative paper about the war. Riley was kind surprised she was expecting eventually Maya would stop acting good in grades and she would have to help again, but that didn't happen.

Riley smiled:

"I guess I did bring you to the right level of Maya. As I promised I was very careful to make sure you would know the limits".

They laughed together. Lucas was looking at Maya.

At the end of the detention Matthews came as usual:

"So what did you learn?"

"That when you just sit down and talk you can learn a lot about one another", Maya said.

"That sometimes you fight because you think it's right but in the end what you think is right may not be the answer", Lucas said

"that friendship is the key to life", Riley said smiling at her friends. "and sometimes even though mistakes are made it's up to us to fix the problem before we end up in a war that divides us".

watch?v=Hxq1JmbgQbY


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Girl Meets Fire

That morning Riley woke up pretty scared, her kitchen was on fire. All that she knows is that her Dad was trying to cook while sleeping. The morning was pretty agitated and Riley got to school late because of all the mess.

"Riley why were you late today?" Farkle asked as she sat in her usual seat next to Lucas, her friends all looked up at her.

"Well my dad nearly burned down our apartment last night so we had to stay at a hotel", she said.

"What:" Maya said looking around the room to see the shocked faces of their group. "How could your dad do that:"

"I don't know". Said Riley doing a baby face. "But I am worried mom told me he is not sleeping well these days, but she didn't explained me".

"Well maybe there is a scientific explanation for that:" Lucas said looking to Farkle and Smackle. "How about it you two can you figure this out:"

"Knowing Mr. Matthews and his need to teach everything based on his daughter and her friends I believe that she maybe the cause of it". Smackle said, as they all looked at her in shock.

They faced with each other for a while and then everyone nodded that made sense.

"I need to talk to my parents" said Riley.

"Call me if you need any help:" Maya screamed in the hallways as Riley was leaving for her home.

"So should we go to Topanga's" said Zay.

"Absolutely"

Riley texted Lucas. "Please make sure that Maya stays with you guys, I don't want her to see the apartment until it's fixed"

Riley thought in her way back home. These days she had been ignoring her father the hole triangle thing, was messy and now she was trying to see if her and Lucas could recover what they had before the break thought with Maya. Even if Lucas choose Riley that day, both of them didn't got any evolution in their relationship, actually Riley thinks it's colder. Of course, they touch each other more, but it seems empty. Like before the triangle there was always butterflies in the air when they were together, but not it was just weird. Maybe the stress from the situation caused them to worn out, at least that was Riley's hope.

See again she let the boy take her attention from her dad that is bad.

Riley met her parents at the park nearby the school where they were playing with Auggie, her dad told her about his problem. Apparently Mr. Matthews was missing Riley so much, that he was having troubles with sleeping, everyday he would dream about them together.

"I just feel like I'am losing you" he said.

"You're not"

"I am, we do nothing together anymore, except for your classes"

"Dad you were sleepwalking because of your medicine issues, so of course you do things"

"Like making your favorite pancakes: That was how I burn the apartment"

Riley's face was in shock that was so sad to hear, her dad missed such simple things and she was ignoring them for the past days.

"Dad, I am so sorry." She hugged him. "Let's make a deal. We will take at least 1 a week to meet and have a family day, what do you think:"

"What about your friends Riley:"

"No friends, just us, maybe Mom and Auggie if you want. Because we are better all together" they hugged…

"And maybe you should stop taking those pills because". Said Riley still hugging Mr. Matthews.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Girl Meets Feminist Matthews**

It was end of September and Riley was going to be on her first weekend trip with her family as agreed with her dad 1 week ago. They would actually use the holiday in September to make a trip going to the Amish country and stop by Gettysburg.

"Hey Peaches", Riley said as she skipped over to her best friend. "What are you doing this weekend:"

"Riles we still have three more days of school before then" Maya said sighing. "Plus I don't want to think about this weekend at all."

"Why what's wrong:"

"Shawn got something in his head about having a family weekend, he wants to go camping upstate, and I get that he wants us to get closer but why camping: Who have him this idea anyway:"

"Yeah…" Riley looked down at her hands. "That might have been my fault"

"Riles:" Said Maya with that face, that said – what did you do:

"Well… after the fire I got to talk with my dad and suggested that once a month we have a family only thing, and well my dad must have talked to Uncle Shawn about it… so yeah".

"And now I have to go camping, Riles we've talked about this, any major changes you need to consult me". Maya said pulling Riley close. "But thank you, I guess it's a good thing that we do more family things, since he's now my father".

"Good for you". Said Riley with that silly happy face. "You deserve to be a family".

The school this year didn't made them share lots of disciplines together, so Riley and Maya part ways.

When Maya arrived the room all of the girls from the school were doing some joke and laughing at something, Riley couldn't resist so she asked about.

"Hi Sarah, What's going on?"

"The senior boys have just released their list of the hottest girls in school". "They ranked all the girl based on looks, outfits and overall hotness".

"Why did they do that?" Said Riley.

"Apparently it's tradition they do it every year and it looks like it wasn't supposed to leak it's like this secret thing between the boy, but someone found the notes in the trash and just put it at the head of the lockers".

"Even if it was secret, they shouldn't do that, Everyone is beautiful in their own way."

"Why would you complain", one of the other girls said. "You and Maya both are in the top twenty".

"I don't care, women haven't fought for equal rights for a bunch of boys to category them."

"Well Riley, this is high school, and we also always rank the boys between ourselves is not something intentional, they didn't planned to leak". Sarah said as their teacher walked into the room and asked them all to sit down.

When class was over she walked to her locker and felt that the whole school was looking at her. She didn't like any of this, until one of the cute senior walked by her and called her _hottie Matthews_ , while the others whistled.

Riley saw he dad looking and her while she was heading to history class and he said

"I have a feeling this is going to change my lesson plan", He said when he saw the look on her face.

When they were entering the class Maya comes all powerful, walking making fun as she was a super model and singing

"tururutu,turrrururu"

.

"What's blonde beauty?" said Zay coming to her.

. /revision/latest?cb=20180620014856

"What happened?" said Riley with a scary face.

"don't you know? – Maya's got the first place in the list"

. ?itemid=6083614

"Whattttt? – and you are proud of this Maya?"

"Of course she is, you also made top 20th Riley, What's wrong sugar?" – said Zay.

"Of course I am happy. I am the hottest chick on school" – said Maya doing fun with a funny smile.

. ?itemid=5577452

"You're are all wrong, you guys think it's okay to rank girls like that? We are human beings Zay, how would you feel if girls all got together and put you all on this list as if you were just looks?"

"Heeyy. Are you saying I am just looks?" – said Maya, she was already obsessed with the thing, she was talking doing faces at the hand mirror.

"No Maya."- "and stop looking at the mirror" – said Riley stretching to touch Maya's mirror.

"Don't you dare" – said Maya with a bad face, Riley backed out of fear.

The class started, Lucas didn't arrived at the class yet. He arrived after her Dad had already started to talk about Medium Ages times and women's right.

"where were you Huckleberry?" – said Maya.

"I got kind hold because of all this list thing?"

"Really?" – said Maya looking at him with debouche face – "Lucas Friar interested in beauty rank"

"What about you? I thought you were the thought one, but you are all girlly" – he replied.

"Ohhh shut up" – said Maya.

.

"Even you?" – said Riley. "We should all ignore the seniors opinion, we can forget about this stupid list, we can fight for everyone to be considered equal" – She said walking to the front full of confidence.

But no one payed attention, actually the windows of the class were full of people, looking at Maya. Everyone wanted to know who was the blonde one that got first place in the list, even the older girls wanted to know.

"Oh my God. This is going to be hard" said Riley.

The bell went off and they left the class.

In the hallways, Riley was thinking about how to break that list thing, but Maya was just taking advantage of the situation taking pictures with older girls.

"Look Riley, we ourselves some tickets to a party at the leaderships team" – Said Maya.

"Really?" –said Riley jumping and touching the tickets."

"Yeah mama"- said Maya.

"No we can't"- said Riley with typical regret face pulling her face away from the tickets.

"Maya we need to stop this, this is not good for the other girls"

"Riley, even if the list wasn't published everyone is judge on looks, guys too" – "Remember how you first went to Lucas on the train? We noticed him because of his looks, it's normal, even if the list is not on, people will still make judgements in their minds".

"I want your help Maya" – said Riley holding Maya's hand.

"Okay Honey, as much as I am having fun because of it. I will help you"

Riley started to think, in a way to teach everyone a lesson and as she was walking the hallways to change rooms she hear someone talking.

"Did you heard?" – said a girl

"what?" – it looks like Maya got first place because Lucas suggested to the futebol team.

"Really?" "but I thought he was dating the Riley girl."

"So apparently, the seniors didn't knew so much about Maya, but after Lucas showed them her, they decided she was really first place".

"Yes she is. I hope he and Riley are not dating, they are clearly not a good fit, they look so boring when they are together."

"Yeah. I always thought he was into Maya, but one day I saw Riley holding his hands"

"Maybe it was just a friendship thing?"

"Well, I guess with this list thing it's pretty sure he is into Maya"

"Didn't you hear? Everyone is calling her the Blonde Beauty now, because that's how he talks about her and the nickname sticked"

watch?v=bDXIKLgqdGc

Riley walked mad to her home. She had to think on how to end this thing and now she had to think about this. Why did Lucas saw Sabrina as the most beautiful girl? If you love someone, don't you see another person as the most beautiful? Was Lucas so superfluous that he loved Riley but saw more physical beauty in Maya?

At night, Riley couldn't resist so she went to the cheerleaders party, with Maya and all of her friends. That was the condition.

Lucas and Maya were all around, it happens the girls also made a guy's list as revenge, and Lucas? Lucas got the first place so he was acting just like Maya.

They were all together dancing with a lot of people near them, Riley was sitting in the desk.

Lucas started

"Maya have you ever felt this power? I am so hungry"

"I feel you ranger rick, I am also feeling the power" – said Maya walking in his directions both acting like powerful.

"And it's not kind a regular type of power right" – he said

"no no this is deep. We must take advantage of it."

"oh no guys, I have seen this talk before" – said Farkle "are you two gonna lose your heads and start another conquering the world thing? I like itt".

.

"Oh no guys you are not doing this" – Said Riley.

Lucas and Maya started walking together towards the center of the party.

"Oooh come on" – Said Riley.

"Riley no one wants to end the list, it's super fun" – said Maya.

"Maya, it's fun for those who made it to the top"

"Riley did you look the list? There is no classification after number 20th, they didn't made a ugly rank is a BEAUTY rank". – Said smackle. "But it's kinda upsetting I didn't made it to 20th"

"see? We have to change this" – said Riley.

"Noo… I have to get more sexier" – Said Smackle starting to make her hair looks better and putting her shirts up.

"that's my girl" – Said Maya.

Maya, Smackle, Farkle, everyone was dancing, unless Riley.

"See Riley that's why until today I can't choose between the two of you. Ahahah you are to serious and Maya is to crazy. A balance is needed". – Said Farckle.

Maya was above the table, everyone cheering for her. Farckle was enjoying way to much.

"Lucas?" – said Riley.

"Riley. We never do party. Let they be"- he answered.

Riley couldn't accept she could be wrong so she started to search for a girl that didn't got to the list to ask their opinions. But all the girls said it was fun and that they were just trying to get to the list next year and saying how lucky she was for being one of the 20th and friends with the 1st.

The party was getting even more crazy with Lucas and Maya, they were doing some games enjoying their power, like everyone wanted their approval.

"Maya! You and Lucas should kiss" – Someone shouted.

"Yeaaaah Best couple"

"The ultimate, best couple of High School"

"The beauties"

"Ohhh no, the triangle again no." – said Farckle.

"aahah. I would like to see that" – said Zay

"Oh I wish it was me" – said Smackle. Farckle pocked her.

"I am kidding" – she said .

"kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss" the crowd shouted.

"Okay okay, don't get to worn out guys" – Maya said walking around Lucas. They were kind drunk and just having fun. Lucas didn't said anything but came near to Maya.

"Oh let's see how brave you are Maya" – he said.

Maya pulled Lucas shirt to her.

"Are you questioning my courage pap along" – she said.

"Okay… I always tell you this. But again you are calling me these names in group. With our popularity it now they will kill me" – Lucas said.

"Owwnn. And what would you like me to call you?" – Maya said with baby voice.

"I like you to call me mad dog" – Lucas whispered.

All the friends started to laugh because they had seen that before, it was the same situation as in Middle School detention day.

"You don't seem like a mad dog to me" – she said. All party was paying attention.

"What do I seem like to you?" – said Lucas

"you know the sheep?" – Maya

"I don't like where this is going again" – Lucas.

Farckle came in between:

"Back away from each other. The triangle has ended"

Maya pulled him close just as she did with Lucas.

"I still want to be batman" – he said. The group laughed again.

When they were laughing Maya fall from the table…. Lucas grabbed her. She fell with the lips together in his. They froze, for luck, the party was so crazy, in the middle of so much people no one noticed. But they did. They immediately separated feeling shame.

"Are you okay?" – he asked touching the back of his neck.

"Yeah…. You always lose your temper around me hun" – said Maya touching her hair pretending to be shocking about something that actually was serious to them.

Riley arrived at the time, after giving up changing the list. At least for now.

The next day was Saturday, after recovering from the party, Maya went to Riley's house.

When she arrived there, Riley was still sleeping but Mr. Matthews was there.

He simple told Maya.

"Maya remember how I told you the secret of life?"

"People change people" – she said.

"Yeah. How do you keep from being change by popularity and others opinions? What is the difference?" – Mr. Matthews said

Maya: "do you know about anything?"

Mr. Matthews: "just think about that"

Maya was to worried to think about it now, she was thinking about what happened with Lucas. She decided she would never tell Riley. It was unnecessary; after all, it was not in purpose. It doesn't matter if her heart almost got out of her chest, her first kiss, just confirming that she still likes Lucas as much as she is pretending not to, what is quite easy after so much time doing it. None of them could no, the triangle was over just as Farkle said and she was the one that decided to ended it, with the most perfect lie supported by Josh's idea. Before she was confused, she thought really she was that way with Lucas because she was becoming Riley, but with this accident, it became clear it didn't had anything to do with it. Maya wasn't becoming Riley at all.

They had a good weekend.

Riley talked with the school, she had the idea to paint in people's body their qualities and things that made them beautiful except for physical appearance. The m onday was awesome; everyone was taking part of it. "Strong, powerful, smart" were words you could see in the girls. That was really good, now the school was ranking people based on their characters and not physical, the Riley idea created a new list, the good people's list, the top position were composed by people that acted as nice as possible to others, this list incentives the good in school.

"You will change the world you know?" – said Maya to Riley.

They were really best friends. Both of them were having intellectual debates, but that did not affect the way they connect with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Girl Meets Sleepover

Riley was planning a sleep over, only for the girs, that was going to be Smackle's first sleepover party. Smackle was worried because the appointment was to suddenly so she didn't planned before and had to do homework:

"Aaaah Don't worry, most of the time Riley's out like a light by ten. You can do your homework after, unless you fall asleep early too".

"I don't. I usually sleep late because night is the time I have my best ideas". – said Smackle.

"Riley is so weak". Said Maya trying to hold her laugh. "Even Smackle stays up late".

"I live by my own rules, so it doesn't matter, for tonight I will try to stay up a little later".

The girls parted ways to go to their houses to prepare for the party and Riley made everything ready in her room, while Maya was deciding on the movies and programs they should watch".

"Alright losers let's do this" – Maya said walking in a lazy way.

"Please tell me you didn't get horror movies:"

"Nah. I know how you are so I got the live action versions of all Disney movies" – Maya

"Yeeeiiieeee" – Said Riley jumping of happiness.

They started to watch Maleficent but soon Riley was sleepy, the preparation made her exhausted and in seconds she was already having a princess dream.

Maya started laughing the moment she realized that Riley had fallen asleep. "See I told you". She said turning to Smackle. "She never lasts, the only time she has was when we marathoned Red Planet Diaries, and only because she really wanted to watch the finale after seeing all of the episodes".

All of a sudden the boys faces popped up outside the window. "Hello ladies." – said Farckle.

"We are crashing the party" – said Zay. "It's only 8 and Riley is already sleeping?"

"Yeah that's is a new record" – Maya "she sleep as she died so good luck waking her up"

"I have an idea." Zai said pulling Lucas into the room, making him sit next to Riley.

"No no guys. I don't want to do that" – Lucas

Zay: Really? Why not?

Lucas: "we haven't kiss since the Lodge day… I feel kind weird to touch her sleeping" – he said touching his neck.

"Really?" – everyone said at the same time.

Maya started laughing so much. "Nothing like a hot cowboy" – she said trying to make him closer to Riley.

"Watch this" – Maya said … "Hi Riley, Lucas it's here" – she said in Riley's ear. "He said he wants to be a veterinarian and want to kiss you".

Lucas's face was shocked as Maya said what he did until Riley's face reacted by making a kissy face, after the moment passed she said his name.

"Lucas", Riley mumbled. "I really like you"

He could feel his face heat up, and everyone else was holding the laugh.

Zay: "They really are the year couple"

Smackle: "actually the school thinks…" – before she ended the sentence Farckle gave Smackle a small kick. "Oh I see" she said.

And then Riley continue talking:

"I really really like you. But why do you think Maya is the most beautiful girl in school?"

Everyone stopped talking.

"Ooh" – said Maya doing a surprised face. – "He said that?"

"Ooh boy" – said Farckle. (Farckle was super scared about anything close to the triangle again because it threaded their friendship in the past)

To end the bad move, Maya pretend that she kicked Riley on accident. Riley woke up with a jump.

"What? What happened?" – Riley said.

"You feel asleep" – Maya said.

Riley moved away from Lucas embarrassed but not knowing why, she could feel everyone was looking at them and that something happened.

Her door opened revealing her father, "Why do I hear…" he saw the guys. And started to come after them "Get ouuuuutttt". He said.

Lucas rushed out the window before Cory could take one of his shows, but instead of stopping and yelling at the boys he follows Lucas of the window, but he came back home without hair and did not catch Lucas."

After that the boys left the room and Maya told Riley what happened, including the school thing.

"Did I really said that?" – said Riley

"Yeah. And by the way where did you hear that? No one seemed to know about it." – said Maya.

"I heard the older girls talking in the hallways when that list thing came out." She said looking at her hands in the floor.

"I see, you shouldn't care about it none of the boys reacted to it. So I think it's not true" – said Maya hugging her.

"I know peaches, but every rumor starts somewhere, if they are saying this, it started somewhere" – said Riley.

"I am sorry Riles. Maybe it came from the time before we solved the triangle". – Said Maya.

"Girls let's finish the movie and change the subject. I don't think it's good for you two to overthink this" – said Smackle.

She was right, but it is not as if that would change anything, the girls were not able to ignore completely ignore this history. Riley was still worrying about it and Maya well, Maya was freaking out inside. Maya was worrying for more than one thing, she worried about hurting Riles but also she worried about this confusion of Lucas. At the end, all the girls were so exhausted that all of them fall sleepy in the second movie they were watching.

Maya dreamed that she was in Texas with Lucas and the boys, and they were riding horses together, Maya didn't liked to admit because she grew up in a big city but actually she had really loved the Texas life, of course, Ranger Rick would never know that. Of course, he would be pick with her.

The next day was Maya and her family camping, Riley was going to travel with her family around the state.

Maya left Riley's house early to pack her things, as usual, she left it for last thing that day. When she arrived home her mom was blaming her for being late, but Shawn was just the same he also haven't prepared things. Finally they got to leave the house.

Maya thought it was going to be exhausting but actually Shawn had a good plan, they climbed a mountain and went to a beautiful camping place next to a waterfall, Maya was totally in extreme happiness, her family looked totally happy, she was pretending to play fight with Shawn as she used to. Just pretending to kick him and stuff, and they started to bet on who could see more animals in the forest.

Image of the camping place here.

All of the sudden Shawn brings a conversation.

"Maya. I was curious. Why did you went back to wear your old clothes?" – Maya shocked.

"I thought that time we went to buy you new clothes cause I told you, it didn't brought your special potential. You agreed you wanted to buy new clothes with me. But it's being a while I don't see you wearing them anymore".

"Oh Dad… "- she said in a uncomfortable way. – "It's just seize".

"I don't think you got that much more big"" – Said Maya mom touching her.

"Yeah tell me the truth" – they were now preparing the camping. – "You didn't liked them? That time? Did you bought them to make me happy?"

"Nooo. It's not that." – "So why?" – Maya was almost crying. But Shawn didn't realized because he was put the camp place together.

"I don't know what I like anymore" – she said.

"What do you mean? Of course you do. You are you. You were always the most unique girl I know"

"No. I am not. Look. I can't wear the clothes, cause they weren't me" – she said this time starting to cry. Shawn turned around.

"Oh No. I made you cry. Someone help me" – he screamed. – "Make it stop". – Maya laughed a little.

"No. It's not your fault".

"Honey why do you think you don't know you liked the clothes? It's a simple question. Were you happy when you were wearing them? Did you felt uncomfortable?"

"No I was comfortable, I loved them."

"So there you go. That's your liking, there is no other answer".

"But… But…." – this time Maya started to cry really hard. And he mom also entered the situation.

"Honey… what's going on?" – said Maya's mom.

"Riley told me, that wasn't me. That the clothes I was wearing and the way I was behaving, wasn't me…. That, that was her…. That I was imitating her…." – she started to cry really hard crunching to the floor. That was the first time she was really talking in an open way about that. Because when she tried to explain Riley, that she was not imitating her, that she simple transformed and changed, Riley didn't accepted and just started yelling at her, Riley looked so mad, and all other people supported her way of thinking so Maya thought they were right. So she forced herself to come back…. She didn't had much, so if her friends liked the rebellious Maya more, she would bring her back in order to not lose them. But specially in order to not lose Riley.

"Why did she told you that?" – Both of the parents said.

"She said it's been a while that I have changed to Riley town, and was simply doing all that she wanted. When I tried to explain her that it wasn't she yelled at me, she didn't listened me, and all of our friends seemed to agree with her". – said Maya crying so much, she had held it back for quite a while now.

"Now. That is simple not true. She said that because of what kind of attitude exactly?" – said Shawn.

"Because I changed my hair, my clothes, were getting good grades, didn't causing trouble and liking Lucas".

"Okay… That is indeed quite a lot of coincidences" – Said Shawn.

"But they do not mean you were imitating Riley." – said Maya's mom. – "Were you happy?"

"Yes. I was. More than forcing myself to change back like now". – said Maya.

"So that's your answer honey. Like is too short, what I most regret is not being able to do what I wanted when I was young."- her mom said.

"Yeah. Me too" – Shawn. – "Maya, why did they told you that? Didn't Matthews told them the secret of life?"

"people change people" – said Maya.

"Yeah. People change people, everyone you met these years, your friends, Riley, Lucas, everyone, they made you change, of course, they made you evolve to your better potential, to being someone that makes you have a better life. And there is no problem with that. Just as your mom changed me and you also changed Riley. Please daughter go back to who you became, to who you WANT TO BE. Be what you WANT TO BE".

"Maya was crying but from relief."

"Have you painted since this forced change?" – Shawn asked.

"No I haven't at all. I simple stopped"

"I demand you to come back to you my doctor. Why didn't Mr. Matthews talked to his daughter about it?" – said Maya's mom.

"I also don't understand. He is the one that always talks about good influences." – Shawn.

"Actually he agreed with Riley and gave me a lesson. So I changed myself, I don't want to lose my friends. I thought I was the wrong one". – Said Maya starting to leave the sadness aside and becoming angry and fearless again.

"OOOoooooh. I will not take that" – Maya said getting up like someone that intends to change the world.

"Now I am mad. I will have a little talk with Matthews" – Said her mom.

"No mom. No need."

Maya was going to act, as she wanted.

While that was happening Riley was in a trip with her family and she had a moment alone with her dad. They someone ended up talking about love, it started with their talking about her mom and Dad love and them she felt the need to ask her Dad for help.

"Dad how could you know that you loved mom?" – said Riley looking at the floor.

Cory looked at her with a smilie face and he new she needed a private lesson.

"Well… you know. I once was confused about your mom and I didn't knew how to solve it. I had once thought I liked another woman that wasn't your mother. I had a date with her before and got confused about my feelings. You know your mom and I felt a spark first time we meet, but this girl and I didn't. However, she also made me smile, I really liked talking to her, she was honest with me, and I was kinda attracted to her too, and it looked like I couldn't choose cause both of them made me happy, my conclusion was finally based on the fact that I couldn't imagine myself living without your mom. Plus I realized I could never hurt your mom, every decision I took I wanted to not hurt your mom, I rather cause pain to myself then to her. Also, you know me and your mom had some really physical attraction, and she wanted me to be happy, she was really mad when someone told her she liked me and she said – I will kill you – in a really cute way. But you know we were passionate and comfortable with each other, well I guess. You will realize love, by how much fast your heart will flow, you will feel every moment with the person is really exciting."

"Dad… Do you think I have that with Lucas?" – Said Riley looking desperate.

"Honestly my daughter? I don't know. I guess you have too think about it. Do you think you and him behave like love?"

"Dad. You never felt confused about your love for mom for a long time right?" – she said

"No. When I stop to think about it the first time I soon realized it was your mom. For the person she is". – That point shocked Riley, Lucas was really confused about his feelings and only made a decision after talking with Maya, about something she actually doesn't know. But Riley heard Lucas could never make his decision, and that one day he said she was his choice because of fate, because she fall in his lap, except, she didn't fall there by chance, Maya pushed her….

Riley also needed to think about some things. But that day while walking with her dad she did some parallels, did she ever had a strong spark with Lucas? Or Lucas with her? For some reason she felt that the relationship her Dad was describing before was Maya's and Lucas's and not her and Lucas.

Riley had a lot to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

Firstly, this fanfic has a lot of Yuniesan background.

Second, many people have been sending me messages complaining that I am using Yuniesan story as background (which are great and if you are Riley and Lucas fan you should totally check out).

But I'd like to tell you that what I am doing is not plagiarism, is the same thing that all fanfic writers do, we and you guys inspire yourselfs in Girl Meets World episodes and stories to write, here since there is no season 4 for real I am inspiring myself in other fanfic I read, but as I continue the story most of the time I get inspired and change a lot of it from Yuniesan original. So please guys, be more comprehensive, Fanfic does not give us any money, I do this for fun and for the people that wanted to read a continuation that say something about Lucas and Maya.

Big kisses, episode 5 below:

5\. Girl Meets Charlie Gardner

Riley was helping out at Topanga's in the weekends when she heard a voice:

"Can I order something:"

When she looked up she saw a pair of familiar blue eyes, "Charlie", she said smiling. "Long time no see".

"Hey Riley", he smiled back at her. "Yeah sorry I should have kept in touch".

"She walked over to the counter "So what do you want:"

"Strawberry smoothie, and if possible can you join me:"

"Um.." – she said looking at Katie.

Katie said "Why don't you go take a break of 10 minutes:"

Actually Riley really wanted to apologize to Charlie, since she never really did it, after trying to go out with him to forget Lucas.

"So… how is the school:" – he asked.

"Is nice, as long as I have my friends everything is always okay." – She said smiling.

"Yeah. I came to talk to you, I wanted to talk you about giving me support to choose a different school for everyone. Because of that I met someone I truly care about. She is really nice and you were my first crush, but she had my heart". – he said.

"That is great Charlie" Riley said smiling. "I am glad you found that, even if you had to go to a different school to find it."

"Well, I knew that If I had stayed behind I wouldn't have found myself, I would have started to resent you, and your friends. I guess I wanted to be a part of that, but I found out that I needed to find it for myself and not just try and put myself there". _ he said.

They talked for a little longer and then parted ways.

She hadn't noticed that Lucas was standing there watching the hole interaction.

Lucas couldn't figure out what was happening as he watched Riley smile at Gardner.

"Lucas what are you doing out there:" she said walking up to him. "Your hand are freezing." – she took his hands and blow them.

The touch of her hands on his brought him back to the present, "Am I holding you back:" was the first thing that came out of him.

"What are you talking about:" she said pulling him into the café. "Aunt Katy can I get two large hot tears to go please".

"Sure thing Riley". Maya's mother said as she worked behind the counter. "I will put some extra honey in there too".

Riley and Lucas talked a little, about life past, and about how their relationship still had to mature in terms of conversation skills. Lucas offered to bring Riley home. At the door of the building:

"Do you want to go upstairs and study for our midterm?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Well I don't have to be home until ten and we live close enough that it wouldn't be a problem so sure, as long as we hide my boots from your dad".

She giggle, thinking about all of his shoes that she had accumulated over the years. HE had outgrown most of them so he couldn't really take them back.

Riley and Lucas started talking and Riley said:

"Lucas" she said looking at him. "there is one thing we've never tried to do, that well I would like to try".

"What's that?"

"Um well we've kissed… but they've been. Well pretty tame, and I thought maybe once we can try to um.."

"You want to make out?" he said looking at her and then at the door before looking back at her.

"Well. I mean isn't that what normal couples do?"

"We've never been a normal couple", he said but when she looked down at the floor he spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, maybe I am not prepared either". – she said. "come on, it's almost ten anyway and you have to get home so you don't get in trouble", she said helping him pack up his backpack. He got up and walked to her door.

Once they got there they both stopped and stood on the top of the building looking out at the New York city night. When he took one step down the stairs she stopped him and he turned around to look at her. Before she lost her neve she bent her head to meet his, but he stopped her before their lips met and held her face there for a moment and stopped.

"Riley…. You're dad is right before you. And I don't think he likes me right now" – said Lucas

"Topanga!" Mr. Matthews screamed.

The next day she walked into school looking for Maya who hadn't show up that morning to meet her. When she found the blonde she was in her father's classroom having a conversation with him. Riley didn't want to eardrop so she walked over to her locker to get her books and put her jacket inside. When she closed the door Maya was standing there waiting to talk to her making Riley scream like she had seen a ghost. Maya was different, she was dressing for something that looked really cute to Riley's eye.

"geez" she said once she stopped screamim. "Give me a warning next time".

"Nope, I can't because we don't have a lot of time". Maya said pulling her towards the alcove near her father's classroom. "Did you and Hucklberry make-oout in fron of your dad yesterday?"

"OOOhh. My dad told you. But we didn't made out, maybe we were going to try? But my dad showed up".

"You're Dad is so desperate. He tried to pay me to keep you guys a little far apart"

"What?" Riley screamead as she stood wanting to find her father and yell at him.

"Don't worry Riles. I would never and he is just kidding. He freaks out if you two beathe the same air".

"By the way Maya. What's up with the clothes?" – she said poiting. "looooveee iitttttt"

"This is me now" – Said Maya

"Yeaaaaaahhhhhh" – Said Riley.

"Maybe I don't need to be back to completely Maya. I liked the clothes you know" – said Maya.

"Sure Peaches. You don't need to change your clothes. Why didn't you said before? That you liked your new clothes?" – said Riley, touching Maya clothes.

"You said blábláblap. Rileytown" – said Maya

"It wasn't about the clothes though" – said Riley.

"Well. Then I am using them either way" – said Maya.

After the talk they walking inside the classroom to Mr. Matthews Class. The talk was about being adaptive to different situations, talking about how countries and companies were adaptive towards natural disasters. Mr. Matthews asked a question about an economic issue and Maya was the first to answer the right answer. She was not pretending and hiding to make people think she was not Riley.

After the class, all of the guys went to Topanga's katie and Shawn were there talking about their past relationships, Maya was sitting between Riley and Lucas because of Riley's dad. And then Shawn said:

"I always thought my first girlfriend would be the love of my life. Life is so strange. You know I wanted us to be another version of Cory and Topanga.

"Yeah I guess, relationship ends right" – said Katie thinking about her first relation.

"Like when Angela showed up I got so confused. Sometimes is really hard to identify our feelings when it comes to first crushs." – said Shawn.

"Yeah sometimes is so hard to open hands of our your expectation" – said Katie.

The talked seemed to get Lucas and Riley's attention that were listening carefully to the words.

"That time Angela told me. – Let what we had make you ready for something – indeed our relationships wasn't the final one but it made me prepared for you" – said Shawn

Now, Lucas and Maya were looking at the talk and Smackle and Farckle too.

Finally Lucas looked at Maya and Maya looked at him.

Riley looked at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, I have talked with Yuniesan, the parts that are he writing, I will post the link to her stories in the parts that I would "use" for mine and I will add here in my post only the things I have changed for my own story.

For those that were angry, that was the agreed between me and the original writer, hope you guys understand. I have received some really awful messages before, calling me awful names, really disappointed at GMW fans, I guess most parts of you guys didn't learn ANYTHING with the program, not even kindness.

Pleas

e if you love GMW and Rucas go to the link and read her story and if you like Lucaya and Riarkle once you finish her chapter you can come back here when you arrive at the "What's up with the flowers Huckleberry?" and read the changes and different story matching them.

 **6\. Girl meets Smarkle**

For this episode just follow what Yuniesan wrote timeline and happenings will be the same:

s/12427620/6/Girl-Meets-Season-4

"You know…. Actually I don't feel like me and Riley are dating. But according to the date it would be our anniversary soon. Please don't tell her" – he said.

"I would never…" – Said Maya doing fun putting her hand in her cheast. – "It's been a year since we went to the ski lodge?"

"Yeah, but now I feel weird about this all. Maya…."

Zay showed up.

"What's up guys? Oh Lucas are those flowers for Maya?" – both of them looked shock at Zay.

"I will kill you" – Maya said going is his direction.

"Calm down. I am kidding" – Zay said.

"Good I have to go guys, Since Riley is not here I will go home and watch some TV. And I have a curfew now that Shawn is my dad".

"You… Have a curfew?" – said Lucas doing fun os Maya.

"Yeah I do. And I actually feel happy about it so you better not make fun os it pap along"

"It's good that you're happy with your new father" – Lucas said smiling.

"Yeah, so I am going. Wait for Riley she will be happy about the flowers". – said Maya.

But as soon as Maya turned her back to the guys, you could see the smile went away giving place a stepping back again look.

"Zay…" – Lucas said, Zay looked at him like someone that already know what is next.

"Oh noo man…. Nooooo" – Zay said.

"Do you think is okay if I tell Riley today that I don't want to be officially dating?" – Zay said.

"Have you ever even asked her that? I mean to be your girlfirned?"

"No I didn't."

"So don't say it like that. What is going on man? I thought you choosed her!"

"It's complicated. But I feel we are just like before the Triangle thing, I actually feel kind of weird like if the triangle pushed me to become something we were not ready for yet."

"Yeah for sure. I guess if It wasn't for the triangle thing, maybe things would be slowly"

"Exactly, it feels the same as a time people said we should date and it was so weird."

"So you should tell her that, but in this exact way that you are telling me."

"But then I will hurt her right:"

"But we are friends Lucas. She will never let you apart because of that, she will be upset, but I guess she will be more upset if you let her think you guys are great for another year to bring the subject on…. Cause eventually you will not be able to pretend anymore" – he looked at him with a suspicious face.

"What?" – said Lucas

"The blonde beauty over there?" – Zay said bending his head in the direction that Maya left.

"Zay, what are you talking about. Maya said she never liked me. You know that she was just trying to test me or something".

"Aham" – said Zay in an ironical don't believe it tone.

Lucas finally went inside Riley's house asking her parents' permission to wait for her.

When she arrived they both said hi to each other.

"Lucas", she smiled. "Why are you here?"

"I came to give you these, it's been almost a year since Ski Lodge" – "You were out with Farkle right: Why didn't you guys told us? Maya was waiting for you".

"Well, it's complicated. I can't tell you now". – she said.

"Do you think you like Farckle?" – he asked.

"Whaaattt? Noooo. I mean he is my best friend, but not like that" – she said.

"Lucas go out" – Riley's mom screamed and they knew her father was close.

"Riley I want you to have these" – said Lucas handing the flowers and a letter. – "Please read carefully and let me know your feelings about it"

When Lucas left Riley read the letter really fast:

"Hi…

Are you doing today? I guess by letter I can finally say this right?

Riley you are the best person I know. You always do everything for your friends, you always stay up for me, you are always happy even with the simple things. I love that about you. That is why I guess everyone surrounds you and want to be better friends with you.

I guess you must be worried about why even if a year passed our relationship didn't got any more physical. I also thought about that a lot….

Riley… I think we are not ready to do this stage, the triangle thing, everything rushed us. I felt so pressured to make a choice that we fastly jumped to another stage. I think if the triangle didn't happen we would still be before. This feels just like that time that people told us, we had to date.

Can we keep our pace?

Hope this doesn't hurt you, sorry for only saying it now"

Riley sat in the bay window, not crying, not yelling, not saying anything, she just faced the letter, she didn't thought…. She didn't felt like going back, that was not what she wanted, but at the same time it was a request of her friend, so she felt like she had no choice but to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ep. 7 – A Line between horror, goodness and evil.**

As usual, read until "I will just stick her with you and that's it" and come back to catch Lucaya.

Go to: s/12427620/7/Girl-Meets-Season-4

Lucas made a face that said that wasn't going to work.

"We have to stay all of us together if you want her to be able to face this"- said Lucas

Go to back to: s/12427620/7/Girl-Meets-Season-4

read until "Don't be nervous Riley".

"We will all protect you" – Said Maya with an evil face that looks like someone that is not going to do that. Lucas gave Maya a gentle pep in the head.

"Are you crazy Huckleberry, do you want to tangle with me now?" – she said grabbing his shirt.

"If I run is it to obvious guys?" – everyone started laughing but Riley didn't.

"Are you okay Riles?" – Maya asked her in an alone time later.

"Bay windows after the trip" – Riles answered. That got Maya worried.

"No! Tell me".

"Not now peaches. Not now, I want to have fun with everyone" – they were already in the park and the girls were in the bathroom finishing some details in their fantasies before going outside again.

When they went outside they packed all together again with the group, all of them super amazed by the seize of the park.

"Why is it so big" – Said Maya looking tired and immediately Lucas put his hand below he chin, since he knew she would fall as she was sleepy.

"Uncle Josh" – Auggie yelled running forward.

"Where? Where?" – said Maya desperately looking for him and leaving Lucas hand in a jump. Once she left Lucas closed his hand on a fist. When Maya saw Josh she runned and hugged him pressing his chest, everyone knew she did not hold it for him, completely showed.

"Okay, okay. Calm down" – said Josh laughing.

"Maya, calm down" – said Riley almost whispering.

"Urrum. Yeah I will act nice" – said Maya letting him go and acting like if she was fixing her clothes.

After that they went to the horror place, Maya was already running to stay by Josh's side, while the team meet up. Maya looked at Riley and Lucas that looked kind strange, both of them looked really nervous and Riley was avoiding to touch Lucas even in scary moments. Because of that, Maya said to Josh.

"Sorry I got go" – "Hey Huckleberry!" – she screamed – "Can you come up in the front? I will stay with Riley now".

"You will scare her" – he said.

"No I will not, she needs someone to hug" – said Maya with a really serious face. It was very obvious when Maya was playing or not, so Lucas understood and went to the front with Josh and Maya went back, she came back and tangled her arms with Riley's.

"Thank you peaches" – Said Riley smiling at her. – "Not upset to lose Josh:"

"Oh come on" – said Maya acting nice – "He is nothing compared to my best friend"

While they were looking at each other an owls came behind them and they both screamed and hugged each other. Lucas and Josh started laugh in the front.

"Maya, Lucas told me he doesn't want to have anything romantic right now?" – said Riley really low voice "Can we go another direction so I can talk to you?"

"Whaatt? I'm gonna kill him." – said Maya already rushing to the front. Riley pushed her back from the arms.

"Don't do that please. He said he is not ready and felt pressured by everyone to push to fast to something"

"I see. Let's go another place Riles" – said Maya pulling Riley to a different direction in a way, that no one realized when they were gone.

Maya looked for what seemed the most safe place and sat there.

"Come on Riles. Spit it out" – said Maya.

"Hm…. Hm…." – Riley started crying. – "Maya I don't think Lucas likes me and I am not even sure if I like him anymore".

"What? Why would you think that, did he told you that? He choosed you"

"No, he didn't told me that. But, just because he choosed me Maya, doesn't mean we love each other and to be together forever you have to love. You know, it's already been one year, maybe he lost interest in these time".

"I don't think so Riles. It's not like the cowboy have another person to pay attention to, he is always with our group".

"Maya, that's not the point, he say he is not ready now. But when will he be ready? I feel no tension between us. Isn't that weird? I mean usually guys that like the girl can't hold themselves".

"Well, I think your uncle likes me and he totally holds himself" – said Maya laughing in the corner.

"Seeeee. Even my uncle holds him but there is still more tension between you two than me and Lucas" – "I am gonna die" – Said Riley in a dramatic way.

"Okay okay, you guys are not that hot. But that's your thing Riley, you have always been like that. The two of you" – Said Maya.

"Yeah, maybe the two of us, but that's not always been the Lucas's way"

"What do you me…." – Riley looked at her like, with irony – "ooh, you mean THAT"

"Yeah, I mean THAT"

"Hot topic, isn't it" – Maya said in a nervous way.

"Maybe he is just too nervous around me? I know you guys act better towards each other because it's playing around. I mean…"

"Why do you think, maybe you don't like him?"

"Well, you see. My mom and Dad always talks about their relationship and sometimes I think I don't see what my mom saw in Dad. And just when we told me he didn't wanted touch, I felt sad but I didn't felt sad like loosing him romantically. I felt sad, like…"

"Just sad about pride? Like being rejected by any boy?"

"Yeah. Something like that and at the same time, something like he was my first crush you know? Just when you imagine is going to be forever is hard to let go of that. You know?"

"Kind of what my mom and dad where saying that day." – said Maya referring to Shawn and Katie's talk on past loves.

"Yes. Something like that. I just feel so confused, I can't get around my feelings."

"Oh Riles".

"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, can you keep me away from Lucas a little today? And let's go back to the group before they worry about us."

"Sure I will stay by your side"

"Always" – they hugged each other.

Farckle shared his location to Maya and they found them already next to the headless figure, Maya ran in the direction feeling so much happy from the scene. Zay followed her and they started taking pictures with the toy. Lucas went in their direction and Maya jumped in his back to be able to ride the horse, but she was so small even so she couldn't so Lucas grabbed her by the ribs putting her above the horse. Josh came around Riley:

"They are really close, aren't they?"- he said.

"We all are Josh" – Riley replied immediately.

They walked more together for a while and in all of this situation somehow Maya wasn't paying a lot of attention to Josh, so he was desperately trying to make a conversation, but that day Maya was just paying attention to Riley. So Josh decided to talk a little bit with Lucas, when he arrived next to Lucas Maya and Riley were playing with something looking like a fake spider, of course, Maya was teasing Riley and Lucas were looking at them, specifically at Maya and his eyes sparkled with happiness. Josh looked at that and looked another direction.

Everything looked fine when suddenly Maya saw inside the cemetery place a mask glowing in the dark, she walked the mask direction and a sound of an electric chain saw started and came their direction, everyone freaked out of fear including Maya and they started to run as fast as they could. Since Riley was very scared she was the most distant person, she had already started running before the sound begins when they saw the mask. They were all running and Josh and Lucas were besides Maya, they reached what looked like a maze that divided itself in two paths and before Maya could decide her direction Lucas pulled her by the ribs to his direction at the same time helping her to get away from the saw guy that was just behind her. Maya looked at him, surprised with the different touch in her abdomen, after running they finally stopped in something similar to a small fake waterfall, they stopped and were breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" – Lucas asked still feeling the chill of running so much, Maya didn't reply it she was just looking at Lucas face still thinking about the touch, just looking in a funny way as someone that says "what happened? I felt something"

While that was happening Farkle and Riley ended together at the end of the place already out of the scare part. Riley looked really like traumatized.

"What just happened" – she said looking at him with her mouth open:

Farkle laughed. Ahaha

"You are too funny Riley, that's why I have to bring you to Mars…. Me, you and Mars let's do this we shall raise the kids there"

"Farkle you are just to nice, what about the rest of the guys?" – she said without realizing that Farckle had again after a long time said something romantically connected to her.

"OOhh…" – he looked down like bothered – "We will bring all of them too of course."

They laughed.

Back to Maya and Lucas:

"Oh it's the first time I see you in shock" – he said making fun of her.

"Don't tease me no Huckleberry" – she stand up in her two foots again. – "I can't believe I ran from a kidding thing".

"It's the power of the group, everyone ran so of course you also would" – he said putting his hand on her shoulders.

"Don't do that" – she said looking seriously angry at him.

"Hold on a second, why are you mad at me?" – he said looking really angry and frustrated. "I didn't do anything".

"Because I am tense we lost our friends and it's dark, and we are alone, and you kept touching me." – she said. She looked at him with her tired misty eyes that meet his in a deep look and immediately looked away.

"Come on, let's find them" – she said again walking forward, Maya heart was at her throat, she was desperate to leave that vulnerable situation and before she continue walking she turned her back and Lucas stood in front of her, positioning himself in her path.

"Maya why are you nervous with me touching you?" – that wasn't just a question, Lucas was trying to get something out of her answer. She had to be smart, but she felt so nervous, her heart pace wasn't helping, Lucas was way to close and she could feel his smell, he also looked sweaty from all the running and was looking right down at her.

"Okay cowboy… Let's not do that, okay?" – She said trying to calm herself and him, and surround him to keep going the direction she wanted. When she crossed him, Lucas held Maya's hand, she froze, he also did, both of them.

"What are you doing?" – said Maya. Lucas didn't said anything he used the hand he was holding to push Maya back closer to him, putted a hand in her ribs, she was breathless, she couldn't move, she was thinking about Riley, she was worried but couldn't move. The cowboy used her ribs to pulled her up getting closer to her face. She could feel his heart through his shirt beating fast as an animal and she could also feel the strength is the way he was holding her. She could remember the tension in the firecamp, it was the same tension now, except this time Lucas was not stopping.

When they were really close, they heard someone stepping in the floor, suddenly Maya wasn't in Lucas arms anymore someone pulled her out of it and she hit her back in a high chest to look up and see Josh holding her. Josh putted his hand in her shoulders and said.

"Maya, what is going on here?" – "Are you playing around with the girls Lucas Friar? Didn't you confessed your feelings to my niece? Aren`t you guys dating? Why are you chasing my girl?"

Maya laughed and said:

"My girl?" – she said looking at him, making fun of the situation.

"It's not like that Josh" - Lucas said putting his hand in his face. "Me and Riley never dated after the ski lodge, we didn't even kissed and I told her yesterday, I thought our relationship should stop before".

"So why did you choose her man?" – Josh said looking at him with irony face. – "Did you had enough playing with her and now you want to go back playing with Maya?"

"Noo" – "Maya made me choose Riley in the Ski Lodge" – he said pointing at Maya.

"I did?" – she said looking surprised and pointing at herself.

"Yes, you did" – "You told me 'you already made your decision right? It`s me` and then "You can't hurt me, can you?" I told you I could never hurt you and you told me "If you really care about me, you will go after Riley and tell her you love her"

"Well. That is actually Josh's fault" – she said poiting at Josh.

"Meee?" – Josh said.

"Yeah, you told me that you were sure I didn't liked Lucas and that I was only protecting Riley, so I was very vulnerable at that moment because of my identity crisis and I thought maybe you were right, and I wanted to end the triangle so I just said Lucas should do it with her."

"Do it with her?" – both guys looked at each other scared.

"Don't be pervert guys, you know what I mean" – Maya said.

"Oh my God, my head is hurting" – said Josh. – "so you are telling me…' – he looked at Lucas. –"You actually didn't made your true decision yet? So the triangle is not over at all?"

"I don't want to talk about that" – Lucas said and left for his direction.

Josh looked at Maya.

"what about you? I thought you liked me, you were almost kissing him."

"Aaaaaah you're jealous." – Maya said. – "I thought you wanted to wait 3 years, why are you bothered"

Josh was angry, he let go of her hand and followed Lucas.

… When they found the rest of the group Zay, Smackle, Farkle and Riley were laughing and kidding.

Maya, Lucas and Josh arrived all look down at the flloor.

"Peacheess" – said Riley running in Maya's direction.

"What happened you guys don't seem okay" – said Farckle.

Lucas and Maya, looked at each other, and when Maya was going to start talking, Josh interrupted:

"Yeah, Maya was fighting with the staff it was quite tiring for us".

Maya looked at him with this what are you talking about face, so did Lucas.

They went back to the city and before Maya went to her home Josh went to her:

"Look Maya you and the Lucas guy, can't tell this to Riley right now. I know you want to, but you guys have to decide what is going on between the two of you first. If you tell her all of this, and Lucas or you decides that you have no feelings for each other in reality, that you will have created a fight and uncomfortable, make a division in the group for nothing. I will tell the same to the Lucas guy…. And please Maya, think carefully before you do something. There is a very thin line between goodness and evil." – he said and gave her a cheek kiss.


	8. Remarks

Guys.

It's important to notice that in my story Maya is not going after her friends boyfriend. First of all in the past she stepped back and she is still stepping back. Second, Lucas and Riley never dated for real in this story, he never asked her, they didn't even kissed so far. It's been a year since he said in the Ski Lodge he would choose her, but in my story nothing more than that happened. They tried get closer but it looked awkward.

So Lucas finally decided to tell Riley that he thought it wasn't going to work after the not on purpose kiss in the party with Maya (accident kiss).

In the story you can see, the most important thing for Maya is Riley, even if she liked Lucas, she always tries to avoid and she incentivates the two of them even if she liked him.

Lucas is the one that do not stepped back from Maya here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ep. 8 – The love of your life**

Please this episode as usual please read the story until "Lucas looked worried" as usual and comeback for Lucaya and Riarkle changes:

s/12427 620/8/Girl-Meets-Season-4

Maya was dying to tell Riley about everything that happened, but Josh's saying kept walking in her head. What if she told Riley and made Riley hurt for nothing? Maybe she and Lucas wouldn't even be together, at least she was planning to avoid him as much as she could. She would never hurt Riley, especially when her best friend was confused about her feelings.

Lucas was also avoiding Maya as much as he could both of them uncomfortable with the situation, Lucas decided he would stay far from Maya for a while and closer to Riley and try really hard to make himself feel like the first year he was in school, before he fell for Maya, so he was more close to Riley those days.

They went out looking for Riley and Sabrina found Riley standing in the floor with her clothes full of drinks that some guy throwed at her and they were laughing.

"Are you crazy?" – she said facing the guy. Lucas came behind her showing support looking at the guys, and they backed out saying sorry.

"Riles are you fine?" – she asked her best friend.

"No. I am dirty and I smell like drinks" – she said touching her clothes.

"Don't worry, let's go to the second floor, the owner of the house is a friend of mine, I guess we can borrow some of her clothes and you can take a shower at her room" – said Maya helping Riley to get up.

"Go enjoy the party Huckleberry and let the guys know what happened and that I am going up with Riles" – she said making him turn his path.

When they were in the second floor, Maya said.

"Okay sweetie here is the clothes she is close to your size so I think it will fit and please I will go down. Lock the room door when you showering, cause some drunk boys might try something. Okay?" – Maya said pointing at the door.

"I know" – Riles said. – "I will close the door"

"And text me when you are done I will come pick you up" – Maya snapped the fingers.

"Thank you peaches" – Riles said with a lovely face.

"That's what friends are for"

She left and she reached the first floor she saw Lucas talking with an older girl using lather clothes. That situation fastly remembered her of middle school with the new English teacher. When she arrived Lucas was almost falling in the ground for the girl, that seemed to drive a motocircle, when came close they were having this conversation about moto.

"Sixthy two pounds blabalablabla" – she said imitating the way the girl talked and came close to Lucas.

"Wanna race?" – the new girl asked Maya.

"Not today" – Maya said.

"You can't drive Maya" – said Lucas.

"Stop it Ranger Rick" – said Maya.

This girl came to their group and started talking to the boys, and she was actually pretty nice and was getting a lot of Lucas's attention. Maya was trying to not care and it was actually easy because the girl was nice. Riley texted her after some minutes and when she went to pick her up she was amazing, so beautiful. Maya wondered if someday she would be able to look so cute as her best friend, but her best friend was thinking that Maya looked the greatest, and maybe that was the secret of their friendship, cause in the eyes of one another they were always the best person ever.

When they came down, she said to Riley.

"Please help me Riley I can't like that girl" – she said pointing at the new girl.

"Who is that?" – Riley said with a face that showed that she wasn't happy.

"Some new girl that Lucas met in the party"

"How dare she think she can be close to our Lucas" – Riley said.

"our Lucas?" – said Maya.

"Girl, the only one that can ever take one of our boys besides me, is you and Smackle" – Riley said really angry.

"but I love her" – said Maya. As they approached and Maya heard the girl talking about comic books she jumped.

"She is so fun" – Maya ran to the girl.

After a great deal of time, the guys were going away and Maya went back to pic her jacket and heard Lucas and the girl talking she hide in the walls.

And at the end of the night the girl asked Maya and Riley.

"Is it possible for two girls to like the same boy and remain best friends?" – she looked at the both of them. – "I had a best friend in the past and I miss her, but we break away because of a guy".

"That would never happen to us" – Said Riley.

"We would let the boy go if needed" – she pressed Riley's hand.

"Saying that is easier than doing it. What if the guy is the love of the life of one of you? What if giving up on him would mean to lose your future happiness?"

Both of them stared at each other.

"But we don't like the same boy anyways" – Riley said.

"I think you do. At least now" – she said looking at Lucas.

Later the guys were all going out together and Maya went to pick her jacket to find Lucas talking with the girl in a flirtive way.

"Cowboy, don't try to flirt me to scape for your difficulties." – she said giving him a hit on his head. – "I know you already have feelings for one of them. And I think both of you are each other's thing."

"What do you mean?" – he asked.

"You could be happy with the Riley girl, maybe more comfortable, would have a beautiful family and stuff. But you and the other one, have passion, fire and your life would be exciting and everyday you would love her. Like you do know, you always have fun next to her".

Hearing that Lucas couldn't answer anymore he stayed there frozen and Maya was against the wall and carved to the floor crouched on the floor putting her head in her knees. Maya was ready to give up Lucas forever, but what if he was the love of her life? Riley would someday marry, have kids and Maya would not have the same space she had of Riley's life now. And then she would have lost her partner.


	10. Chapter 10

blockquote  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"strongspan lang="EN-US"Ep 9 – /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US"Here they were fighting with Riley and put her grounded but she was not dirty with drinks, only because they did not remembered of letting her going to the party. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US"You can read the story here: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span lang="EN-US"a href=" s/12427620/9/Girl-Meets-Season-4" s/12427620/9/Girl-Meets-Season-4/a/span/p  
/div  
/blockquote 


	11. Chapter 11

**Ep 10 – Riley is older but no one changed.**

Follow same line as Yuniesan's but as you all know here Riley and Lucas are not dating and the presents and everything for her birthday were a surprised of all of the friends together not only Lucas. But yes, Lucas played a major part in it, of course, because Riley is still someone very important to him.

Ready the story here and well it is important that in our story Lucas will not ask Riley out for a Movie alone.

s/12427620/10/Girl-Meets-Season-4

The next day, the guys went to school. Riley arrived happy as bird it was next to the end of the semester and the yearsbooks were being delivered again.

Riley caming singing in the hallways remembering her birthday and how nice her friends were, Maya was besides her and as soon as Maya saw Lucas she went to his direction to not lose the habit it was a long time now that she had done it.

"Hu ruhurrrrrrrrr" – she said in his face in the morning. He smiled.

"Did you brush you teeth this morning" – he asked making fun of her.

"I can never get to you can I?" – she asked.

"Not today" – he answered.

Riley came all excited

"Guys the yearsbook will be given today right? I wonder what is our new's school opinion on us" – Riles

"I hope my imagine got a little better now" – Farckle arrived with Smackle.

Then the girl for the team of cheerleaders came to bring the yearsbook. Riley ran to open the book really excited and feeling crazy about it.

For pure coincidence, or because actually the group didn't changed at all the results were all the same from middle school, except for Farckle that had become something looking like a really cute and older boy now.

"oowwnn Farckle, you got cute nerd tag. I am so jealous" – said Riley.

"Really?" – said Farckle getting the book. – "That's awesome".

"Riley you got …. "most likely to smile herself to death"" – said Smackle, since she wasn't in school when that happened she couldn't understand, but Lucas, Maya and Farckle looked at each other.

"I will hold her" – said Maya already positioning herself behind Riles assuming that she would fade.

"I will prepare the place for you to lay her" – said Farckle. Riley's face was frozen.

"Oooooooohhh I can't believe this" – she said really mad actually, not like the same so indefense girl as before, as all of the character Riley was the one that matured the most. – "Oh my Goooddd. I don't care"

"what did you get huckleberry?" – said Maya

"Same thing, I guess I didn't changed." – he answered.

"and how do you feel?" – asked Maya.

"I feel still okay with that" – he smiled at her, the group looked at each other and started everyone to laugh in a nostalgic way and then hugged each other.

"I hope we never change" – said Riley.

"we will not" – said Maya and held Riley's hand.

They went to class and found Zay turning around like Michael Jackson.

"what did you got?" – asked Riley

"cullest new guy" – and he winked.

"Uoool that's awesome" – Said Maya.

"Hey Maya and Lucas congratulations on winning best couple" – One girl said.

"Nooot again" – Said Maya. She looked at Riley and saw that she looked upset. – "How can anybody still see me and Lucas as couple?" . She looked at him. That day was just going over all over again. That day was coming all over again like middle school, Mr. Matthews was watching the story from the front desk and for sure that would become a lesson for the day.

"You two are so different and you are always making each other's laugh" – someone said.

"But we do that with the hole group" – said Riley.

"Nooo. They do it with fire" – someone else said.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Sometimes we think that we are changing and becoming different persons but actually we are not, because we still haven't solved what was writing before in a proper way. See for instance the political government of Atenas, Atenas was so focused on maintaining its political allies so it tried to change itself and to erase a past of politics without the proper care, the result was that although Atenas tried to erase a part of her, she couldn't because she wasn't actually solving the issue she was simply ignoring it. So later the same question should up again and caused a disruption between Atenas and Spartha" – Mr. Matthews went on and on about the lesson, of how unsolved issues could block evolution and keep things from becoming better, and how pretending to solve something wasn't good.

That lesson was directed at Maya that time, because she was trying to act as if she was a different person, but she was not, she and Lucas were acting as if they didn't liked each other, and that was making a mess. She and Lucas had not solved their problems in a proper way before, so people surrounding them could all realize this unchanging aura from middle school. The group was the same because an element from inside the group didn't was scared to change and lose its allies, but that was keeping the whole group from evolve and building a tension. When the lesson ended Riley ran to her house without talking to Maya, Maya went after her.

"What's going on? Are you upset about the me and Lucas couple thing again?" – Maya asked.

"No Maya, I have matured. I don't care what other people think of us anymore" –Riley said, but she looked mad.

"I don't understand. Actually I also didn't understood your fathers lesson today" – said Maya.

"I am also trying to think about it Maya" – said Riley in a rude way.

…. They thought together for a while and finally Riley said.

"I know Maya. My father is saying I did not solve my problem with Lucas and that's why would group it's not evolving" – said Riley.

"What do you mean Riles?" – Riley went running out of the bay window and Maya followed her. Riley went to the Topanga's where the rest of the group was, but she didn't said anything to Maya, everything looked normal, but when approached Riley she went away from him and that's when everyone realized, Riley was not talking to Lucas like friends but she was talking to him as a complete stranger.

"What the …?" – said Zay

"Hey.. Riley what's going on?" – Said Lucas trying to approach her and she went away again.

"Farckle please tell your friend that I realized we need to end our any kind of relationship in order for our group to evolve?" – said Riley, not starring at Lucas.

"What do you mean Riley, we are friends." – said Farckle.

"I understood what my fathers said. Our group can't evolve and become better because I am holding to my old relationship with Lucas, so I want to let go of that, so that the circle will be broken" – said Riley.

"noooo. Riles that not what's going on." – Said Maya.

"I already made my mind and I don't want to talk about it" – said Riley.

The rest of the day went by and Riley was still ignoring her friendship with Lucas, so the guy realized she was not changing by normal means. Maya decided to take an action, she would act as Riley did with Lucas and become so friends with him the same way Riley was, she was sure, Riley would be so jealous that she would come back, and that's what all of them wanted. The lesson was not for Riley, it was for Maya that was neglecting her feelings for Lucas but they were still showing giving the impression that the group didn't evolve at all, because she was actually still trapped back in one year ago.

The next day of school Maya arrived not calling Lucas any names, not teasing him, just saying the normal Hi. Lucas understood and played along talking to her as if she was Riley, Riley was right beside them watching the hole conversation, but it's didn't cracked.

"Listen Riley. We are who we are, our lack of evolution is not related to me and you. And you don't need to force our group to change, as much as Athena took at the end she was forced to change because she couldn't keep it hide it anymore. We will evolve naturally don't worry you don't need to force this. Please let's be the old ways we were always meant to be the role group. And Maya she is different from a friend and she needs to accept that, and you need to come back to be my friend. We need you." – Lucas dialogue didn't surged any effect, actually the lesson and this hole situation were so confusing that no one knew exactly what to say, not one understood perfectly what was going on in Riley's mind. Lucas and Maya were sure the lesson was about their hidden feelings, they were sure if they revealed that Riley would be back, but they were way to scared of the disruption of the group to do that.

Everyone was confused.

"I think we should become a better group everyday Lucas" – said Riley. – "And my doubt about our relationship is making the group to freeze". After she said that she frozen again and came back to not talking with her.

That day during the class Matthews said:

"… and you know, the disruption was caused because Athenas was not clear to her Ally about her feelings and desires for the future, so Spartha the ally completely change it's attitude and became distant to Athenas, causing the countries to enter on a big fight. All because Athenas motivated fear in Spartha, because of a hiding feeling…"

"So what you are saying is that Athenas should have said to Sparthat that she wanted to change it's politics, even if it was against what they had agreed in the past?" – said Zay.

"Exactly. But instead Athenas pretend she was okay with Spartha but Spartha could feel that wasn't true" – said Matthews.

Maya was still pretending to play the roles, as she was Riley with Lucas and all of the sudden she said.

'I feel so comfortable talking to you. It is still like you are my brother" – she interrupted herself, Riley was looking at her. – "You still see him as your brother" – she said directing to Riley.

"I can't do that anymore" – said Maya. – "Riley bay window".

When class ended they went to the bay window.

"Riles…."

"Yes?" – said Riles with a said face.

"What are your true worries?" – said Maya

"At first I thought I was jealous of you and Lucas, but then I realized what was bothering me is that our situation and I mean the three of us, didn't changed at all from middle school. And I guess I thought if I let Lucas go erasing him in order to open space to something new, than we could change." – she said.

"Maya listen to me. I think you have know something about me all this time but you don't have enough courage to tell me for real, because you don't want to hurt me. That time in middle school when you pretended to be me and now. And it's the answer to what I have been struggling to answer about me and Lucas. You are hiding a feeling, and a vision for the future different than mine and that was what my dad was talking about" – continued Riley.

"Nooo. I am not hiding" – Maya still couldn't admit, because to go back to tell Riley that she still think Riley see Lucas as brother was to come back to the triangle situation again, and she had decided she would ignore her feelings for Lucas and her opinion about Riley and him and let Riley decide how she felt by herself. Even if that caused a disruption they would be okay because they were Riley and Maya, and different than two countries they could forgive and had other allies to help them understand each other if the fight began some day. But Maya was sure it wouldn't because she decided more than one year ago that she would not let herself drawn into the Lucas feeling for the sake of the group friendships. She thought about the lesson that Mr. Matthews was trying to teach and felt sorry, she couldn't find the strength to do it that time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ep. 11 – Girl meets problems**

Remembering Lucas and Riley do not date in this fanfic. Guys I also like to say that in my story Riley and Maya's friendship is the most important thing and the only thing that will never change. Maya will always love Riley more than everything and everyone and Riley will always love Maya more than anything and anyone.

Follow the story until "He saw her eyes get all glassy before she started to crumble to the ground" and comeback for changes.

Follow original story: s/12427620/11/Girl-Meets-Season-4

Maya was teasing Lucas when she heard a splash in the floor, she looked behind and Riley was passed out in he floor. She ran and Lucas immediately ran to Riley's direction. Desperate, both of them. They kneeled on Riley's side and Maya said:

"Do you think this is because of the tests? She didn't seemed to be having any problems with the studies." – she said desperate.

"I don't think so, Riley never needed to study this much" – said Farckle

"Move aside" – said Mr. Matthews desperate picking his kid on the floor in like bride style to bring her to the doctor, when he picked Riley her phone fell down in the floor buzzing. Farckle pick it up and said:

"There are tons of tests"

"But Riley doesn't talk to anyone besides us" – Maya said looking at the phone intrigued.

"Should we unblock it?" – said Smackle

"Isn't that anti-ethical?" – said Zay.

"She just collapsed in the floor Zay…. Give me this" – Said Maya the only person that would know Riley's password, and she unblocked the screen. As soon as she saw the texts Maya entered in shock her eyes started to instantly cry.

"Why she didn't told me?" – Maya said giving the phone to Farckle, that got horrified…. Farckle was specially worried about that, because he could imagine that Riley was hiding that for a long time now, because she would never make her friends deal with that in a time like exams.

"She was worried you would fail the exams worrying about her." – he said looking at Maya. Lucas was the next one that got the phone.

"Who the hell did this?" – said Lucas shoving the phone in front of the class really mad.

"That's not the way Lucas" – said Maya holding his arms. – "Calm yourself down" – for the first time in a long time Maya was really matured, she was angry, they were going to figure out who did that.

"Okay guys, let's get back to class" – Said Mr. Matthews coming back to the room by now he already called his wife that was in her way to pick Riley in the school doctor.

Maya was awful, she was feeling as if she failed her friend again, she was so focused on not coming back to be the dumb Maya that goes bad in tests that she didn't paid enough attention to her friend.

Lucas was pissed off, punching his locker. Maya was worried about how Lucas would react to that, without Riley's help she couldn't hold him. The whole group was coming down, everyone looked awful, Lucas was nervous as hell, Maya was totally out of spirits, Farckle said we was having problems with his articles and inventions and Smackle also was unable to think about anything, Zay was the same, but well Zay was Zay. She haven't realized before how Riley brought stability to the group and held them each one of them in their meant to roles. But they also brought stability to Riley always, so in that time they would also, Maya wouldn't the group wouldn't let Riley be unstable because of these people.

Farckle came and said:

"Don't worry Maya we will bring her back on as we always do"

"I know we will" – said Maya laying her head in Farckle's shoulder.

"And we will beat them until they beg for mercy" – said Lucas

"Calm down cowboy" – said Maya

"I think I want him" – said Smackle looking at Lucas.

After the class they went together to Topanga's they had still not heard about Riley. They were trying to access Riley social network, Farckle and Smackle would try to hack in the account to discover who was sending the text, but it was hard, she deactivated her accounts so they couldn't access it easily.

At 10 p.m their parents came:

"What's going on: Are you guys not going home" – said Katie

"We are trying to discover who was bullying Riley mom" – said Maya, half sleep half awake laying in Lucas's shoulders.

"Yeah, we gonna kill them" – said Lucas also half asleep. Only Smackle and Farckle were actually awake.

When suddenly Farckle yells.

"Got it!" – everyone woke up in a jump.

"Let me see" – said Maya pushing the computer next to her, they started to read the messages and Maya started to cry. That was serious and it was coming from different direction, facebook messages, whatsapp messages, Instagram, e-mail, calls, everything was tormenting Riley.

"She is so strong" – said Smackle.

"I can't understand how she could stand all this time" – said Farckle.

"I don't think that party thing was an accident guys, with the drinks" – said Maya.

"Now that you mentionated it makes sense, Riley was well before and this days everything she was getting random shamefully situations" – said Zay.

"This is serious guys, I don't think we can handle this alone. We have to tell her parents" – said Farckle.

"I agree" – said Maya. – "We will help them discover who did it and we will be strong for her and answer this things properly".


	13. Chapter 13

Guys.

In this episode you can practically follow completely the original fanfic, Yuniesan did an amazing job is an incredible chapter I had shrinves in all of these episodes.

Just keeping in mind that in our story Lucas doesn't date Riley, just friends. But this chapter doesnt have a lot of romantic stuff between them.

s/12427620/12/


	14. Chapter 14

**Ep 13. – Girl meets Atena's truth.**

Riley went to talk to the girls at the end of the classes, the whole group was behind her but a little far just keeping an eye and prepared to intervene if needed. Lucas was freaking out, as soon as he saw the girls coming to Riley's direction he already wanted to go screaming with all of them and so did Maya, they both were extremely protective with Riley. Zay was looking at them and thinking, he had realized before Maya was the only one capable of holding Lucas's stress she would jump in his back and tell him to keep calm and he would. He had never see his friend holding himself before, but Maya always told him to calm down and he would. The strangest thing is that Maya liked when Lucas got all angry she thought it was sexy but still she would calm him down always.

.

As hard as Zay tried to picture Riley and Lucas as couple over the last year it became more evident that he couldn't. He never saw Riley calming Lucas down like that, Lucas loved Riley and was very protective with her, but he thought in his opinion Maya was right when she said they were like brothers, just maybe Riley didn't realize it yet.

Now to read Yuniesan Chapter 13 that is AWESOME as expected of her writings, read until "The six of them bunched up together" and come back for different story line and addings:

s/12427620/13/Girl-Meets-Season-4

After Riley faced her bullies she invited all of the guys to eat an icecream in a different place than Topanga's once the thing was over. Maya said:

"Riley can we go bay window? I need to talk to you" – by this point the group never got upset when they needed to speak privately that was Maya and Riley's thing.

"Of course, peaches" – said Maya

"and happiness is emanating from her again" – said Farckle talking about Riley in a happy way.

Later that night Maya and Riley went to the bay windows, Maya took a deep breath and said:

"When did we being to have secrets from each other? We promised we never would but now we hide things" – an empty silence.

"Peaches we are not hiding…" – started to say Riley but Maya interrupted her.

"Yes we are Riles. You didn't told me about the girl bullying you. Why would you keep that from me?" – Said Maya

"Why are you angry at me?" – said Riley

"I am not angry at you Riles I just this whole situation scared me and I don't want us to have any more secrets. This started at the triangle, first I hide my feelings, than you hided yours, than we started to hide a bunch of things related to those feelings. And I believe that is making our friendship fragile" – said Maya.

"Maybe you were right? I was scared I would make you go bad in your exams worrying about me. I was not hiding any secrets from you. But I think…." – she took a break. – "this is about you right peaches? You are riding secrets"

Maya started trembling she had a lot to tell Riley and last time they talked about Maya's personality they had a huge fight and Riley won. She had to make it clear this time, that SHE WAS BETTER BECAUSE OF RILEY, but she never became Riley.

"Soo" – Riley noticed Maya was trembling and holded her hand.

"It's okay. Nothing can come between us" – said Riley

"Sorry to bring this in you after such a hard time" – said Maya

"I understand you, it's better now than later, you have to seize the opportunity" – said Riley

"Soo.." – "First of all, I have never truly agreed with you, about when you told me I was becoming you, I never became you I only became a better person, that is all, I felt humiliated when you said that, and everyone was pressuring me saying that you were right so I pretend to agree. I put back my old clothes, said I would do some problems."

"But Maya you were becoming me, I were losing you essence." –said Riley

"No Riley I was not, I talked to Shawn and he asked me why I stopped to wear the clothes that he gave me and all I could think as an answer was 'people told me they looked like Riley' but then he asked me how I felt using the clothes and the thing is I LIKED THEM. It wasn't you. I like them. I like the clothes I am wearing now, I like not to be the stupid girl that hides in the class and have bad grades, I like being a little more hopeful, that's not you Riley, that's not your feelings, they are my feelings. It's MAYA that likes these things. You father always told us, 'people change people' you and the guys made influence in me, so why can't I change?"

"I forced myself to come back to an old Maya that I didn't like as much as the person I am not, because of pressure. Because my best friend yelled at my face saying I was trying to be her. Well I was not" – Maya was getting angry now.

"Peaches but…" – said Riley

"No but Riles. I have thought about that for a long time, and that's the truth, that's my truth" – said Maya.

"Are you being the person you want too in this last few weeks?" – said Riley.

"Yeah I am" – said Maya.

"I am okay with this person Maya. That is really you, but before you forced yourself to come back, you were 100% Riley and now you are Maya improved, that's true. I just before you were totally me, you weren't even fighting for things like Maya would". – said Riley.

"Yeah. That is true, but you guys made me come back to totally back" – said Maya

"I did not" – said Riles. – "and I am sorry if I made you feel like you had to give up everything you got better on, that was not what I wanted". They hugged each other. Maya breathe heavily.

"I know Riles" – they hugged each other.

"Also…" – Maya continue. – "You asked me, something I was hiding from you another day…. I really think Riles you like Lucas as a brother. Again that time I tried to pretend I was you with him and again I felt like you two are brothers. You said you were confused about your feelings the other day, that you were not upset that he told you it was not the time to have something, like a lover would, you were feeling something related to pride"

"Yes… I am hearing" – said Riley. – "Do you think I am so used to say I like him romantically that I am attached to that".

"Honestly?" – said Maya

"Yeah. Hit me" –

"I think yes"

"Oh.. I feel like I will faint" – said Riley in a dramatic way and started laughing. – "Oh. I see… maybe you are right. I thought I was going to be upset about that like in the past. But I don't feel upset that you think like that Maya"

"Okaayyy" – said Maya like.. ahahah she was going to say more. – "Then can I say the last one?"

"Another secret?" – asked Riley chocked, Maya nodded with her head. – "Oh my God girl" – said Riley doing funny.

"I do like Lucas." – Maya said really really fast and facing the opposite direction of Riley's face, because she was hoping her friend would not listen.

That was when Atenas went to say to her ally the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys this is a totally mine episode, not based in Yuniesan, my creation, breaking her storyline here.**

 **Ep. 14 - Girl meets prom**

"What?" – said Riley, but not in mad way just like someone that wants to make sure of what they heard.

"Back at the Ski Lodge I was still confused about my identity, I was sure I liked Lucas even if everyone was telling me that I had become you. But Josh met me and told me I didn't like Lucas, that he was pretty sure I was just trying to protect you. I was in such a mental confusion that I embraced that and went along, also I was to afraid to lose you, still am so I rather give up the boy"

"Maya…." – "It's been more than one year now. When did you realized that for sure?" – said Riley

"I guess I never stopped knowing it. I was just avoiding" – said Maya

"Well… what made you decide to talk about it?"

"I guess, that night in the party when you got drinks in you. Someone told me something about risking a chance of losing the love of my life, and that made me scared. Also that night when the list thing was happening me and Lucas were dancing at the party and I fell from the chair and we accidently kissed. I didn't told him anything but my heart went to my mouth" – said Maya, looking only to the floor because she was so ashamed to face Riley.

"I am so sorry Riles. Sorry I couldn't avoid that, sorry I couldn't continue to pretend I don't like him. Sorry to say something in the Ski Lodge and having to take it back" – Riley could see that Maya wanted to cry and hugged her.

"ooh peaches, you don't need to be sorry. It was our fault too, everyone was pressuring for some resolution. But what do you want to do about those feelings?" – said Riley

"For now I want to keep as if I don't like him, is that okay? And please don't back down. I mean I don't want you to give up on him just because of what I am saying. I want you to continue as if you didn't knew that I like him. Please be selfish for the first time Riley, just think about your own feelings. I only didn't tell you before because I knew you would want to put you away for me. Don't do that"

"I will not peaches, I guess we already had our share of learnings about that. We should choose our friendship first and just be friends above everything. And me and Lucas we tried to date, and it was not evolving as friends, maybe our time isn't now or maybe we are not meant to be at all" – said Riley.

They hugged each other and went to bed together, that day Maya slept in Riley's house. There was one more secret Maya didn't told Riley, about the almost kiss in the cemetery place, but that was something Maya was not doing it now, because Riley still wasn't sure if she liked Lucas, and to know that Lucas tried that would upset her to much.

The next day the friends were in the school, after that talk they decided they would tell everything all of their feelings to each other without worries. So now they were talking openly about Lucas and any other feelings that might come.

They were close to their lockers when Riley said:

"By the way, now that we can talk about it openly. Who do you think Lucas will invite to the prom?"

"I have no idea" – said Maya – "It's not even our prom"

"Stillll you and Lucas got tickets for the whole group. So we are going" – said Riley totally excited. – "Either way the fact that he didn't asked me yet confirms that there is something odd about his feelings right? I mean I know we are not dating buutt…"

"Yeah usually you guys always used to assume you were going together to this things" – said Maya

"Yeah but we never did"

When they were entering the room Farckle arrived:

"Hello ladies"

"Woooull it's being a long time since we heard that" – said Maya

"Where is Smackle?" – said Riley

"She went on a trip camp with her family, since the school is almost over, she finished some exams before us. Anyways, Riley are you going with Lucas to the prom?" – he said. Lucas was sitting in the his place and looked at Riley, she waited a little and when she saw he didn't said anything she answered.

"I don't think so."

"I see." – he said and sit back in his place. Lucas looked at her.

"I assumed that we were all just going together" – said Zay

"No no no. That would ruin the purpose of prom Zay. That's not girls dream" – said Riley doing no with her head.

Maya looked at Lucas and looked away, but he was looking at her. She was so happy that she and Riley were talking normally and even Riley would say stuff about Lucas. Maya whispered in Riley's ear.

"Is it to bad if I want Lucas to ask me?" – Riley looked back holding Maya's hand.

"I am so happy you are confessing this wish. You have hope" – Riley's eyes were sparkling.

They let the time passed just talking about random things.

When they were going to change classes Farckle came to Riley direction

"Riley would you go to the prom with me?" – he said giving her a purple stuffed cat. Riley came close to Farckle ears.

"Farckle what about your girlfriend?" – she said between her teeth.

"She is okay. I asked her in the phone. She agreed we should have the experience together and well I wanted to ask you in middle school but never did because of Lucas I think we should have the experience". – she looked at Maya, and she thought that would actually be nice.

"Sure. That will be fun" – said Riley

"What should we do? It's only 3 of us left then" – said Zay

"Don't be sad" – said Maya. "We will go together the three of us, me, you and Huckleberry". She said bumping in both of them.

When the day of the Prom came Maya had matched her dress with both Lucas and Zay and Riley was matching with Farckle. Farckle's family booked a big car for them and they were all going together, Zay called the group:

"Guys is it okay if I bring a girl? She is one of the cute ones in our class and she had no one to go with"

'that is fine" said Riley. Lucas and Maya looked at each other because they knew that means they would be most of the time together.

When they arrived at the prom everything was very funny and they were having an amazing time. Riley was dancing with Farkle, say was dancing with the girl, but they were all close together soo it was okay for Lucas and Maya that were dancing between them as if they were not dancing together. But then, a love song came up, as soon as the music started Maya stopped dancing and she went to sit on their table, Lucas also went there and sit, and both of them sitted there strangely, Maya couldn't look at him so she just pretended that she was looking for something or somebody at the crowd.

But then Lucas stood up, came to Maya's direction and said:

"I am not dancing with you" – stretching his hand to her. The sentence made her remember of the first semi-formal when she started to think maybe she had something for Lucas, he was supposed to dance with Riley but he ended up dancing with Maya all night and he said he was not dancing with her. She took a sip of courage and grabbed his hand.

"I think that live is always trying to make us together" – Lucas said while they were dancing. – "I just realized I have never did a proper dance like this with Riley. She is always dancing with somebody else and I am always dancing with you."

"That's because you are a huckleberry, life doesn't favors you"

"I think it does" – he said looking at her. Somebody bumped in them and made they come close together. Lucas pressed Maya's ribs trying to protect her from the impact. It's important to notice that ours kids are growing up, and they could feel stuff.

Maya breath heavy as she felt the touch and looked down at his chest, Lucas pushed her closer, and she said.

"Well whatever" – doing like a doesn't care face but she put her arms around his neck in a way that they became really close to each other. Actually Lucas and Maya were now dancing really close, at the end Maya cave in and rest her head in his chest feeling his heart that was beating super fast and she also was. When she touched his chest he said:

"You want to take you changes?" –

"Look I know you lost you composture with me that time at the fireplace"

"And at the horror movie" – he said smiling.

"yeah. But please control yourself"

While that was happening Riley looked at them, and she saw them close together and she thought. There was no way she could compete with that, all of the truth hit her really fast as she saw both of them dancing closely, she remembered all of the looks that Lucas gave her, all the nicknames, all those romantic things that happened between them and never happened between her and him, and she remembered, she also didn't felt compelled to touch him like that when they were together, she also didn't felt comfortable touching him at all. As the years went by the actually became more and more uncomfortable with touch.

She was actually dancing with Farckle and she was a lot more comfortable, she realized like all the times that she avoided Lucas contact and finally she saw her dad far away and she remembered a lesson she had at the semi-formal. Her dad's friends were talking about lovers and friends, and one of them said he had this girl that he loved, but she only loved him as a friend as brother, and they remained friends, as for the other friend he tried something with the girl he liked and they had problems and never came back again. She remembered that she thought at that time, that she would be better with Lucas as brothers, why did she forgot about that lesson?

Farckle saw the tripping eyes of Riley and hugged her.

"I love you, don't worry, everything will be fine" – Farckle was the one that always knew what was going on with Riley even if no one said a single word.

"and I love you too" – Riley said and hugged him.

"Are you okay with that situation over there?" – he said. Riley took a time to breath and said.

"I am. I just realized all the last 4 years and I just realized what I should had realized a long time ago" – she said smiling.

"This time I believe you. I can see that this time, this is not stepping back or lying"

"How did you knew at that time that I was lying?"

"I could see that you were sad, maybe even jealous and trying to force yourself to something"

"How is it possible Farckle?"

"What?"

"I can't understand, how is it possible that I liked this guy all my life, that I thought I was going to always like him, but now I think…."

"You don't like him romantically anymore" – Farckled said looking at his best friend's soul.

"I don't know Riles. But I guess the same way that people change overtime, so does feelings, maybe you liked the Lucas you first met, but that Lucas is not that Lucas anymore, he is evolving changing, as did Maya, but you like the new Maya always as a friend, but maybe you don't like that new romantically Lucas" – he pointed

"You changed too" – she said to Farckle, she was realizing how mature and good looking Farckle was now, very different from the small guy she met when they were kids.

"And so did you Riley."

"Let's go back to our friends"

They went back to the group and all of them danced together, Riley and Maya specially danced together.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is totally MY CREATION not inspired by any other fanfic.**

 **Ep 15 – Girl Meets Art**

Some weeks passed and Riley and Maya were still good, this 100% honesty thing was being really great for them because they could share all fears and uncertainties. Maya was doing great in art class, cause she had so many things to put on screen now, she painted some arts about finding your true self and identity crisis.

That day the teacher saw Maya's art and was really impressed by how much it meant:

"Maya, that's wonderful" – said the teacher

"Thank you" – said Maya smiling.

"You know what? This weekend I have an exposition of my own paintings in a famous gallery. If you agree I think we should expose this in there. I can make a room for you."

"eeeehh. Thanks, but I don't think so" – said Maya

"Don't be like that, think about it, if you change your mind this is the address you can go there with your painting on Saturday" – she said giving Maya a card.

Maya finished her class and went to find her friends for lunch time.

"I heard the teacher asked you to expose one of your paintings Maya" – said Farckle. – "That's amazing".

"Yeah. But I don't know if I will expose them" – she answered.

"Why is that?" – said Riley already feeling sad about her best friend.

"I think, I just don't want people to judge my art yet…." – said Maya

"You mean…. You are scared that if they say it's not good you will feel depressed or give up." – said Riley, doing a simpatazing face. Maya didn't said anything just looked at Riley.

"That is impossible Maya." – said Smackle fixing her glasses. – "You are one of the best artist I've seen, your paintings actually transmit feeling."

Maya smilled. "Thank you Smackle".

"You are welcome" – Smackle said.

"I totally agree with Smackle" – said Lucas.

"Lucas you got stop hiting on me" – said Smackle. Lucas laughed cause everything he even talked with Smackle she would say that.

"What's up guys?" – said Zay coming in to their bench. Maya was sitting in the table actually.

"Maya got asked to show her paintings, but she doesn't want to" – said Farckle.

"Wooa. Seriously?... Maya come on what happened to the fighting girl that never gave up, Lucas told me about"

"That's because she had hope now Zay. So she cares, before she didn't care if things. But she does now, so she is afraid." – said Riley.

"What she says" – said Maya pointing at Riley.

The subject continued normally as nothing had happened, they talked about class and other stuff related.

When Maya left for her next class Lucas pulled Riley close pushing her arms:

"We are going to do something right?" – said Lucas

"Yes we will." – She said looking at him with a suspicious face.

Days went by and Maya didn't talked about the subject anymore, neither did any of the guys. On Saturday Maya was sleeping when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Maya it's for you!" – said Shawn.

When Maya arrived at the door, there was Riley all smiley and once she opened the door, all of the friends showed up, Lucas fatly grabbed Maya's leg's and dropped her upside down in his back. Farckle showed up holding her painting.

"We are doing this" – said Riley.

"No you can go with your pijamas or you can change clothes and come easily" – said Smackle in a threat way.

"I think you should change your clothes" – said Zay raising his hand.

"Okayyy. Okaayy" – Maya tried to run to her room to shut the door, but Lucas ran faster and grabbed her in the way. Then Riley came and put handcuffs connecting her and Riley.

"Why do you always have to fix everything?" – said Maya

"You are not the hopeless Maya anymore, don't act like that" – said Riley this time in a serious tone that made Maya realized she was talking seriously.

"Okay" – Maya went to her room and changed her clothes.

Once they arrived at the gallery, Maya started to be totally impressed with the high quality of her teacher's paintings in her opinion she wasn't even close to that.

When she was lifting her painting to put it in the wall she hesitate for a minute, the guys grabbed the painting together with her all of them, Lucas and Riley with their hands really closed to hers and put the painting together.

"Maya go somewhere else is not good to stay near your painting all the time" – said Zay

"I want to hear what people will say" – she was just laying around the painting walking pretending to not be the author of it.

Some people came and watched and took pictures together with the painting and she was thinking it was great, the painting was fine, people were complimenting as well.

Suddenly, a guy with glasses comes to the painting direction:

"Oh my God! This is no good, is so amateur to be in a place like this. You can realize that the artist didn't defined his art style yet" – said the guy

"And who are you?" – said Maya coming in his direction.

"I am Christopher I am the art major director of Virginia Commonwealth University" – the guy said

"Oh I see" – Maya said doing a sad face, that was the second best school of art in United States. While she was stepping back her teacher came in the guy's direction and started a conversation with him. Maya left the painting and sited on a bench far from it. When she was there here friends finally arrived from their gallery tour.

"Why are you here all sad peaches?"

"I am going home okay?" – said Maya looking sad, and then she grabbed her purse and started to walk towards the exit.

"I will go with her. Is that fine?" – said Lucas

"No I will go" - said Riley

"I don't think she needs someone pushing her insides right now Riley" –said Farckle. And then Riley realized what he meant and stepped back.

"Okay Lucas go after her"

Lucas went running in Maya direction, he catch up with her, but didn't said a word.

"What are you doing here?" – she said. – "Are you accompanying me home?"

"No. I am not accompanying you home" – he said looking away.

"Okay" – Maya said making clear she didn't believed him.

They walked together for a time and Maya started to talk.

"Someone said that my painting sucks, not good, amateurs and undecided" – she told him.

"But Maya, that is not true, you saw that people loved your painting there were so many people excited about it, tooking pictures and everything. Even your teacher is a professional she wouldn't let you show your painting if that was true"; - he said.

"Yeah Ranger Boy. But he is not just someone random, he is head of the second best art college in United States" – she said

"Uoool." – he said looking at her. – "It doesn't matter Maya, you are not the kind of person that let's someone tell you what you should do, or how much you or your art is worth it. You should be happy, is so amazing that at your age your painting was there and even an important person got to see it."

"I don't see it like that. I was going to use my painting to get into college, but if the people that make the selection thinks they are bad that is not happening" - said Maya. Lucas putted his hand in her shoulders and they looked each other in the eyes.

They just continued walking.

"I don't think that will happen, you are very good. I am sure someone will see your talent like the teachers do. Maybe you are undecided now. But you are still a teenager right, we still have 3 years of college, we just ended the last one" – Lucas said. Maya looked at him and smiled.

"And you can also sing right?" – he said.

"I can make some noises" – she said.

"I want to see you sing" – he said.

"That is not happening Bucky" – she said. But he looked sad, so she starts to sing a song while they were walking. As soon as she started Lucas was hypnotized.

"Uooollllllll. You are amazing, why have you never show that for us?" – she smiled.

"It's my secret hobby"

"well, there it is your other opportunity of getting a scholarship" – they looked each other and smiled again.

"I guess. I will start to sing a little bit more." – she said.

"Please do. And start at the school musical competitions. Why not?" – he said. – "you have to be more ambitions Maya, you have so many talents, you are not the girl you pretended to be in middle school at all. Stop hiding yourself, be ambitious, wish things, but not only one thing or two, wish everything"

"You never said that to me before" –

"I say all the time"

"That's the second time you say looking in my eyes that I am good at something"

"I actually don't know something in which you are not good at" – he said looking straight to her eyes, she looked away and they eventually arrived at her home and said goodbye.

What Maya didn't knew was that while she was upset going away another person saw her painting. The reitor of the best art school of United States saw Maya painting and talked to her teacher, and they were thinking about a scholarship for her, tell will keep an eye on her in the following years.

The boys were in vacation so in the Monday Maya was sleeping until late caused she cried a lot yesterday, but today she was finally feeling better and she thought about everything that Lucas told her. Her mom came into her room.

"Darling your art teacher is here to see you"

Maya's eyes grew big and she ran to the living room.

"Hi Maya" – said the teacher.

The teacher told Maya about what happened in front of her parents.

"We are so proud of you" – said her mom

"But we would be proud of you anyways, because our pride is connect to the person you are and not your professional and academical doings" – said Shawn

And the family hugged each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ep. 16 – Girl meets college talk**

The guys were in holidays, not much to do except meeting almost every day and hanging out together to movie theaters and stuff.

There were all talking in Topanga's right in the morning deciding the place that they would go. Maya was as usual sitting next to Lucas, Zay was standing up and Riley was sitting next to Smackle. In the middle of that situation, Farckle arrived saying that he wanted to go to a science fair.

The guys with exception of course of Smackle, didn't wanted to go. But in that holiday they agreed that each day a person got to choose a place that was the best for her, and everyone had already picked with exception of Farckle so they accept it.

After a time that they were in the fair, Maya actually started to like some things from the place, like giant fake vulcanos, big television games, VR improvements and she and Riley were just going crazy doing all kinds of "shameful" things.

In the middle of the countless tents of scientist there was a young boy with about 12 years old, somewhat looking like Farckle seemed to be having trouble with his Robot that wasn't working.

The kid was pretty frustrated because his entire presentation was going down the drain. When the group saw that Riley was the first one to rush to his direction and ask what was going on.

"I did everything right but here inside this place he is not working" = the boy said.

"Farckle?" – Riley looked and him.

Farckle started to help the boy and thought carefully and examined the robot. After a really long time, Farckle realized that the problem was that the ceiling of that place was make the remotes of the robot and signals not to work.

Farckle did some arrangements and made the robot work again with improvements. Actually the whole thing was calling a lot of attention and many people were looking while he and the boy tried to fixed the robot. When they finished the tent was one of the best ones.

When FArckled finish the boy smiled filled of happiness.

"Can I get your contact? I wish I can be like you when I grow holder" – the boy said. Riley fast as the light picked the phone out of her pockets and said that she was going to take a picture of them.

When the role interaction ended, an older guy came next to Farckle.

"Hi. I am from Harvard and I saw your presentation I would like to schedule a meeting with you if possible.. How old are you?" – the guy said giving Farckle a card.

"16 years old" - said Farckle

"Well ,pretty young, you must be really smart. Well, that means you are in High School right now. Have you ever tried to make a level test to see if you could jump some years?"

"No I never really thought about that." – Riley and Maya was already looking at him, like he is not going anywhere.

"Do you want to take FArckle away from us?" – said Riley

"No. I just want to know if he wishes to explore his potential deeper" – said the Man

"Good, cause nothing and nobody can come between …" – before she ended the sentence they announce with loud voice a robot fight competition. – "okay I am going" – Maya said walking out to see the fight the boys followed her in a iconic and funny moment.

The guy kept talking with Farckle about how much potential he had and the fact that it would be really nice if he could do a test to jump a few years ahead, maybe going to college now. The idea of course made Farckle excited, after all he dreamed about becoming a breakthrough in science and the faster he could do that, the better. After the talk was over he walked looking for the group, that was so distracted with the robot fight that didn't pressured him to tell them about the talk.

When the combat ended. They immediately looked at Farckle:

"Farckle what about that talk?" – said Riley walking his direction with bad face. – "I hope you are not considering changing schools or living us for University"

"I am not thinking about it yet. But you know, one day we will have to think about it Riley. University will arrive faster than we thought and I am pretty sure each of us will want to go to a different school."

The group looked at each other realizing the sad reality, that indeed eventually they would have to part ways, and they stopped talking about it, they didn't wanted to discuss those matters now. When the day was finished Riley ran to her Dad.

"Dad how did you manage university back at your time?" – she said

"What do you mean Riley?" – he said

"How did you manage to stay friends with Shawn to stay with mom and all of that?" – Riley said. – "Today a guy approached Farckle about university and now Sabrina told me, she was also approached because of her art and both of them are different colleges so I keep thinking we will all get separated in University".

Riley seemed pretty upset and it took 10 minutes Maya was also at the door upset about the same thing. Her dad realized he would have to call them for a lesson and then Riley said:

"Wait. I will call of the guys I think this is something we all should hear about it"

They wait together all of them in Riley's living room, her friends arrived and by coincidence Topanga also arrived at the talk. They were ready.

"So… I like you Riley use to have a lot of fear to go to college, It was a decisive moment in our life, your mom as you can imagine" – he was interrupted by Topanga

"Was approved in Yale University one of the best" – she said smiling with her cocky way.

"Yeah and I wanted to go to a normal university in our city, I was really upsetted when your mom told me. But I told her I would support her whenever she was, the most important was the decision of which university should come from her, not dependent on me"

"At the end, I took the decision to stay in the same university as your Dad" – Topanda said grabbing his hand. – "I don't regret".

"But because that was the decision she made from her heart" – he continued.

"that was the decision all of our friends made" – Mr. Matthews said.

"You all went to the same university?" – asked Lucas

"Yes. We did" – said Mr. Matthews

"Even if you had to give up big opportunities?" – said Farckle.

"I guess for us, staying together was a most important opportunity Farckle" – said Topanga

"And you guys turn out just fine" – said Riley, looking at the group thinking that they also should all stay together.

"Yeah Riley, but that was our decision, you guys have to evaluate what is more important to you! And if it's possible for you to stay at different universities and remain friends" – said Mr. Matthes

"Is still very soon to think about that, it will depend if your university will be close to each other" – said Topanda.

"Or in the same city" – said Mr. Matthews.

"Thank you Dad" – said Riley giving them a hug.

After her parents left all of the friends held hands.

"Either way, independent of university choice I was us to remain friends" – said Riley

"So do I" – said Maya and all of the boys.


End file.
